


now we're even

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Ongwoon being ongwoon, post-disbandment, too much teasings and banters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwoo says the 'L' word so that he and Sungwoon are even.Sungwoon is still flustered so is Seongwoo.





	now we're even

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Seongwoo's POV after Sungwoon didn't contact him after their last phone conversation.  
> This is second part of the fic "missed call to liked call real quick" https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239310

“Hyung, please answer your goddamn phone.” Seongwoo mutters to himself.

 

 

It’s been five days since their last call happened. He tried to call the older each day that passed but it was only the recorded voice message prompt answered him. Sungwoon just sent a message on their group chat that he got something to do and they would catch up sooner but he just knew that Sungwoon has been avoiding him because of their last phone conversation. 

 

The members of Wanna One decided to have a catch-up dinner somewhere in Hongdae and its their Jisungie-hyung’s treat after finishing his second musical. All of them are present aside from Sungwoon. 

 

They are inside a Samgyupsal House when Daehwi asks something to Seongwoo.

 

“Where’s Sungwoon-hyung?” The youngest know that Sungwoon and Seongwoo are close. 

 

Seongwoo somehow got pissed because he didn’t know where and how was Sungwoon for the last five days but he kept it all to himself. He didn’t even get to hear the older’s voices and giggles. He just shrugged and said that he had no idea as well.

 

“I called Sungwoonie-hyung this morning but he said he’ll try to be here after his exam but I doubt since the exam time started late he texted few minutes ago. Knowing Hyung? He’s the last one to finished because he’s too perfectionist.” Woojin answers instead that makes Seongwoo lost his appetite to eat. 

 

His mind is too busy overthinking that there is something wrong after that call and Sungwoon might be avoiding him because he is too embarrassed for telling that he liked Seongwoo.

 

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo! Flip the meat or it will burn! You know how I hate burnt yangnyum!” He heard some familiar loud voice he’s been wanting to hear for five days. Seongwoo doesn’t flip the meat and just shakes his head, maybe he is thinking too much. 

 

He was shocked to see Sungwoon sitting beside him, snatched the tong from him and already flipping their meat.

 

“Hyung, you came.” Seongwoo says with a meek smile. He can’t believe that Sungwoon is beside him and takes over his grilling duty. He misses Sungwoon so much but he knows to himself that he is not like Daniel and Woojin who stand up from their seats just to hug their Sungwoon-hyung. 

 

He wished to be as expressive as the two when it comes to Sungwoon because it is just too platonic between them since all the members are friends but he knows that he is one hell of a coward. Even their closeness is on another level, even he once witnessed Sungwoon’s fragile state and listened to all his hyung’s worries and problems personally for so many times, he just can’t express himself physically like hugging and acting cute even he wants to.

 

“Yes, that’s what I said in the group chat after my exam. It seems that Seongwoo is here to just stare at the meat and not to eat them? I’ll just eat his share.” Sungwoon laughs like everything is normal, like he didn’t avoid him for five days. It is not okay for Seongwoo but since he is pretty similar to Sungwoon, he ends up acting like everything is cool for their friends not to notice. He decides to talk to Sungwoon after their dinner. 

 

“Yah hyung! In your dreams! I’ve been craving to eat this for five days!” Seongwoo whines but ends up smirking. Of course, he could say something shady to Sungwoon.

 

“Eyy, I’m still your hyung and I just took my exam so my brain was not stable for five days!” Sungwoon raises his eyebrow then smirks back. 

 

The banters is back. They are back to nagging and teasing each other just like the old times, just like five days ago. The rest of the members slash friends just let them be and mind their grilled meat. All of them laugh, tease each other and share their schedules. They even plan their next catch up day in Busan and decided to have an out of town getaway.

 

“Sungwoon-hyung, are you up for some late night coffee?” Seongwoo asks since the two of them are not that busy the whole week compared to others.

 

Sungwoon acts like he still have to think for an answer. “Unless it’s your treat. Good thing, Jisungie-hyung treat us tonight because I forgot my wallet at home.” 

 

“Okay, now I believe you were that unstable to forget that. Come on, then! I feel like treating my hyung to celebrate now that he's back on track since exams are over!” Seongwoo says proudly and grabs Sungwoon’s smaller shoulder with his arm.

 

“Wow, now I believe you’ve been craving to treat me as well, aside from eating samgyupsal.” Sungwoon gives him his sweetest childlike smile and also reaches for Seongwoo’s shoulder even he is a little struggling because Sungwoon is a bit shorter.

 

“Yeah? Maybe because you leave me hanging for five days. My ‘missing you’ sentiments are kept and unsaid for five days so my chest feels heavy you need to  do something about it, hyung.” Seongwoo tries his best to sound nonchalant to make Sungwoon flustered.

 

“Geez, fine! Tell me all of that over coffee. My ears are up to listen to your whinings.” Sungwoon says, of course with a flustered face.

 

* * *

They decided to go to a little coffeeshop few blocks away from the Samgyeopsal house. Sungwoon said that he tried there once and it was good.

 

Upon entering the cafè, the two of them walk fast to the counter so they can choose their order but the barista who just finished wiping the table approaches them to say they are closed. Seongwoo and Sungwoon bow and about to exit when the barista finds them familiar.

 

“Wait, excuse me! Are you the Ddeongddeong guys?”

Both them stare at each other before answering the barista.

 

“Yes, some people used to call us that.” they both say and think that this barista is a fan of them.

The barista’s face lights up and offers them to take a seat so they can still order. He even place the freebies that he received so that Seongwoo and Sungwoon can see them.

 

“Sorry if I didn’t recognize you earlier guys. There’s a cup sleeves event and exhibit that was held here until today for the both of you? I helped your fans prepare the whole event so they gave me some freebies and cup sleeves as well. I guess I’m just too tired today. The last day was a blast.” 

They give their order to the barista with victorious smiles like they just hit a jackpot price which are the free coffee drinks and two slices of cake of their choice. Good thing, desserts still do have space in their tummies. While waiting for their free drinks and cakes to be served, they check the freebies of the event named “Clouded by the Stars”. They both know the fansites who participated in this event and find the chosen pictures in the mini photo booklet amazing.

"You know what, Hyung? If I'm not an idol or actor right now? I could be your fansite! Imagine the breathtaking yet natural shots I took of you before? Gureumdans will be so lucky? Until now, I still received request to post all your pictures that I captured? What If I make some slogans and blankets?"

“Yeah right, just tag me on twitter so I can retweet the group orders and note that I'll have 70% commission.” Sungwoon replies as he flips the photobooklet.

“Na-uh, hyung. That won’t do! I’m the one who’ll do the work and produce the goods!” Seongwoo whines once again like it  will push through.

“But that’s my face your using? I mean your using the face of an angel.” The older smiles as he poke his own cheek. Seongwoo looks at Sungwoon, trying so hard not to poke the other cheek.

“Alright. Since you would know that it would be clear that an angel brought me here.” Seongwoo says flatly and snatches the photobooklet from Sungwoon. He knows that it will make his hyung flustered. 

“What the? Did you just recite the lyrics of Guy Sebastian’s song?” Sungwoon gasped a little trying so hard to cover himself. Well, Seongwoo always aim to make the other flustered at least ten times a day or per phone call. 

“Why? You said you’re an angel and you’re the one who brought me here?” 

“Whatever! Give me that…” Sungwoon snatches the booklet again. “...I’m not yet finish looking at them! Oh wait, Seongwoo. Which pic among the two is the best or you like the most. I know you like them all since it’s me but I need you to choose one. This shot from SMA or this one from ASF last year?” Sungwoon asks him. 

Seongwoo is no longer looking at the two options from the booklet. He is all eyes now on Sungwoon who is staring at the photo booklet contemplating what to post on his instagram account. For Seongwoo, he likes any picture of Sungwoon because the older is right, since it’s Sungwoon all along.

“Eyy, I don’t have extra time to wait for your answer. Choose now! And tell me what filter and hashtags to use!” Sungwoon breaks the trance in his mind.

“I like this the most.” Seongwoo says that makes Sungwoon flustered for the nth time and so is Seongwoo because until now, his forefinger is still poking Sungwoon’s smooth cheek.

He is trying to find an escape route or just face his doom but the barista saves them holding their desserts and drinks and the two of them thank and even apologize to the poor barista for having an overtime shift.

“Ugh, I know you’ll say that. You don’t have to poke my cheek. Your hand still smells like dwaenjang sauce.” Sungwoon already recovered but he still can notice the light blush from the older’s cheeks.

“I’ll wash them later, Hyung but for now let’s finish these sweets so we can go home and let that poor guy sleep. Maybe later my hand will smell like salted caramel cake.” Seongwoo smiles at Sungwoon like nothing happened, like it’s normal for them to have a sudden and lowkey confession to each other. 

“Eew gross, but you’re right. Oh, I know what to post tonight. Let’s just take a selca together holding these cupsleeves!” Sungwoon brightens up after his first bite of his lemon cheesecake.

After they finished their dessert, Seongwoo and Sungwoon took photos of each other inside the cafè and ended up helping the barista clean the remaining clutter from the event as gratitude for entertaining them.

 

They are walking to the parking spot where Seongwoo left his car. Sungwoon plans to just book a taxi because his dorm is out of way for Seongwoo but knowing the younger who will not stop whining to make him say yes, he just gives in.

“Seatbelts, so we can be safe.” Seongwoo and Sungwoon say in unison after buckling their seat belts just like Dora and Boots. They really know how to make each other laugh.

“I think we’re even, Sungwoonie-hyung” Seongwoo says as he glances in the rear-view mirror to check Sungwoon’s reaction. 

He knows that Sungwoon knows what he’s talking about. His hyung just smiles back and nods. “Yeah right. I’m sorry for like...not answering your call.”

“I already forgave you for not answering my calls for five days, duh?”

“Move on, sweetcheeks. It’s been five days. And look? I’m inside your car, we're laughing together because of sugar rush and you driving me home? Isn’t this the best glow up in just five daydms?” Sungwoon says as a counterattack for Seongwoo’s overdue whines.

“Aside from you driving me crazy for like five days of missing you? Yeah, I will try to move on.” Seongwoo dodges the counterattack and launches another massive one to make the other flustered.

“Drop me to the next bus stop. Gonna delete your number on my phone and remove you from my friends list on kakaotalk.”

Seongwoo is not dazed. He knows that Sungwoon can’t do that. He’s winning in this round he can feel it. “Not gonna! And even your remove my number, I know that you know my number by heart so nice try, Hyung.”

Sungwoon sighs but looks at him with a playful smile, no longer flustered this time. “Just say that you miss me for five days and drive so I can say the same, you whiny the pooh!”

“I said that already! Unless you didn’t hear me or you just want me to say it again that I almost went crazy for five days missing you because you like it, don’t you?” Seongwoo teases Sungwoon like it’s his job, duty and responsibility.

“Ong Seongwoo, I’m hanging up!” Sungwoon facepalms thinking that this is what he gets for ghosting Seongwoo for five days. 

“We’re talking in real life, hyung! That line can only be used over the phone. Saying ‘I miss you too, it hurts’ will do. Try it!” He teases Sungwoon even more.

“I miss you too and I like this the most as well.” Sungwoon says in all seriousness and at the same time, pokes Seongwoo’s cheek. 

Seongwoo is taken aback and slow down his driving before beating the red light. Teasing Sungwoon is not a good idea while driving, he will keep that in mind.

“We’re even. Now, drive safely and focus not on me but on the road.” Sungwoon laughs claiming his victory.

 

Better luck next time, Seongwoo.


End file.
